Drabbles of the fluffy kind
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: A collection of fluffy, cute drabbles. Containes pairings of Shizaya, TsuPsy, TsukixRoppi, ShitsuoxSakuraya and DelHibi
1. Valentines Day  Tsuki x Roppi

_**Alright, this is going to be a small collection of Shizaya and alt!shizaya**_

_**drabbles. It'll involve the pairings Shizaya, Tsuki x Roppi, DelHibi and TsuPsy**_

_**So, here is the first one! Valentines Day themed.**_

_**It's a Tsuki x Roppi pairing and these two are just so adorable =3=**_

_**I hope you guys like this dose of sugar.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! or the alts.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>It was Valentines Day, and, well, Tsuki was nervous. In his hands he had a poorly wrapped gift, the bow haphazardly done and slipping undone. Still, with all that you could tell that the male had tried his hardest. The proof of that being various band aids over his fingers from paper cuts. One would think that it would be painful, but, one convenience of being a clone of the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima is that he didn't feel pain easily.

He looked around, his scanning around at all the hugging couples, kissing couples and hundreds and hundreds of just plain public displays of affection. The nervous and shy blonde felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away, feeling the need to look away and give the others privacy and he did so.

Yes, today was Valentines Day! The day people all over the world confessed and showed affection to their loved ones through cheesy and overrated actions. Yes it was the day that everyone in the world loved! Except Roppi.

Or, more precisely Hachimenroppi as he preferred to be called, however, no one seemed to listen to him and decided to give him degrading nicknames like 'Roppi-chan' or the disgusting 'Pi-Chan'.

Now, said red eyed male was scowling as he walked the streets of Ikeburkuro, glowering at ever love-dovey couple that he saw. Most of the couples seemed froze as they saw him pass and Roppi grinned as he could practically see the chills. Oh, humans, how disgusting they were. He hated them, hated them all and their weak, easy to manipulate minds and their emotions which they allowed to rule their lives. Pitiful beings couldn't they see how weak they were? They were idiotic, disgusting and weak and he frowned upon them all, especially today.

Valentines Day, it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Just thinking about it he could feel his skin crawl. Love; it was a disgusting emotion that Roppi vowed he would never fall prey to. He had watched countless disgusting humans fall prey to this so called 'lovely and amazing' emotion. They claim it's the most wonderful thing in the world, all encompassing and they can't live without it. Roppi scoffed at that. Of course you could, it was entirely possible. Love was only a bunch of complex chemicals and neuron signals. That was it, just chemicals, chemicals that you could live without experiencing.

Roppi watched those pitiful humans grow weak as they allowed that disgusting emotion to rule their life, take over their thoughts and infest their lives and then, when everything was supposedly 'as good as it gets' it all spirals down and crashes. That's when the depression sets in. Roppi chuckled; it was a truly pitiful sight.

Didn't these humans get it by now? Nothing good ever came from love, Roppi had observed enough of it to see that. There was no such thing as true love, no such thing as love at first sight and certainly there was no such thing as soul mates. Roppi was one hundred precent sure of that. Roppi was also certain that anyone who thought that such things did exist were idiots, the worst kind of idiots. They were air headed, overly joyous idiots such as his 'brother'. Even if they shared the same outward appearance they were far from identical. Psyche, as he was called, was all into this 'love' stuff. It was horrible, really, to see something so exact in his image go around and hugging everything in sight, namely a tall blonde by the name Tsugaru. It was nauseating to see the two of them.

Roppi continued on, his thoughts always in the negative. His eyes were looking around but only focussed on ruining this day for everyone. He was trying to teach the weak humans a lesson, so to speak. However, he wasn't exactly looking where he was going, or, perhaps he was but the other wasn't. There was a collision, a fall and when he looked up he saw a pair of red eyes much like his own behind a pair of lenses.

"A-Ah, Roppi-san, I-I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Are you ok? I wasn't looking where I was going a-and I trippe-"

"Calm down, would you? I'm fine."

Tsuki nodded as he went about dusting himself off and making sure he hadn't dropped everything. Roppi was doing the same when he spotted the little box on the ground. He arched a brow as he stared at it, the bad wrapping and the sloppy red bow.

He leaned down, picking up the small box and weighing it in his hands. He looked up to Tsuki who seemed rather nervous and fidgety, the blonde's cheeks steadily heating up. Oh no, it wasn't-

"What's this?"

The blonde looked up, meeting the other's steely gaze before looking away, his cheeks flushing. After a second and Roppi tapping his foot the male answered, stuttering.

"I-It's a v-valentines day p-present."

Yup, thoughts as much. The raven gave a scoff before his eyes narrowed down at the present; this seemed to make Tsuki even more nervous. He tugged at his scarf before burying almost all of his face into it as Roppi continued to glare. And glare and glare and glare.

Firstly, he felt somewhat angry at the present's existence. However, he didn't know why. He shouldn't get angry at an inanimate object, it wasn't human, it had no feelings, no thought processes, it just was. His eyes narrowed and then slid up to look over to Tsuki who seemed to shrink against the gaze. Oddly he felt, betrayed by Tsuki. He knew how the male felt about things, and yet, he went out and did something like this? While looking over the male and then the present Roppi couldn't help but feel a strange, third feeling. One he knew of but had never really truly experienced himself; jealousy.

"Who's this for?"

Tsuki looked up at the steely tone of Roppi. He looked over to the male, his eyes peeking up over his scarf. He didn't answer immediately as his cheeks only inflamed, his fingers gripping the scarf in a deadly grip. This kind of Roppi was a frightening one. He was all steel gaze and deadly looks.

"Who is this for, Tsukishima?"

Roppi said, his voice showing off his growing impatience. He had to find out who this present went to so he could go end them. Wait, did he just think that? Oh god, he didn't, did he? He wasn't was he? He arched an eyebrow at the male. Oh yes, he was jealous, very much so.

The blonde was stalling, fixing his glasses, his scarf all the while avoiding the impatient and deadly raven's gaze. The raven was growing even more impatient and the blonde knew he couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Tsukishima! Tell me who it's fo-"

"I-It's for you, Roppi-san."

He said, finally. The raven paused, everything freezing. His eyes widened and his mouth opened on its own accord.

"What?"

He asked, completely disbelieving whatever it was. Did he, did he just say that it was for him?

The present fell to the ground and Tsuki, suddenly getting enough bravery to walk forward and pick up the present held it out in front of him, a sign of offering as he gave it to the raven.

"I-I said it was f-for you, R-Roppi-san."

The raven stayed silent, all jealousy and anger and impatience gone. He just stood, still somewhat not trusting his senses. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he finally let it sink in.

"It was, for me."

He said, under his breath. Tsuki, who seemed to have more courage now gave a nod before smiling gently to the raven.

"Happy valentines Day, Roppi-san."

The raven looked away, taking the gift as his cheeks grew warm. He allowed a small, very small smile be placed on his face as he stared at the present.

Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, hope you liked it!<strong>_

_**Oh, and if you guys have any ideas or a prompet or request for a drabble **_

_**you want to see written or anything feel free to mention it in a comment/pm **_

_**I'll be happy to write something for you.**_


	2. Yellow TsuPsy

_**Now a little fic for the Tsugaru x Psyche fans of the world~**___

_**It's short, but sweet and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**For those who read the previous chapter and reviewed, I thank you immensely.**_

_**It puts a smile on my face~**_

_**Now, the song in this is 'Yellow' by Coldplay.**_

_**It's a beautiful song and I think you should all listen to it~**_

_**But, you don't have to. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! or the alts.**_

* * *

><p>It was warm, it was calm and everything was easy. It felt safe and comforting and most importantly it felt like no matter what he'd always be accepted and loved, no matter what.<p>

He melted into his lovers gentle embrace as arms clothed in white and blue wrapped around him. He snuggled closer, allowing the warmth envelop him, comfort him. It was so easy with Tsugaru, so warm and comforting. How did the raven not see it before? Why had it taken seeing his crush kiss his brother to make him realise this?

The pink eyed raven moved closer to the male, pulling at the other's arms and making them wrap around his lithe form more tightly, making sure he'd never let go.

The blonde noticed this and sighed giving the raven a kiss on the top of his head as he caressed and still damp cheek.

"Are you alright, Psyche?"

The raven nodded, not speaking. He didn't want to lie to Tsugaru and say he was perfectly fine when he wasn't completely so. Tsugaru seemed to pick this up and began to hum lowly before he began to sing a gentle song to his love.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you  
>And everything you do,<br>Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along, I wrote a song for you_  
><em>And all the things you do,<em>  
><em>And it was called yellow.<em>

The raven sighed as he heard the male sing. He hadn't heard him sing in a while and it was only now that he had realised he'd missed it so much; missed him so much.

_You're skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
>Turn into something beautiful,<br>And you know, you know I love you so,  
>You know I love you so.<em>

The raven's cheeks reddened at the sincerity and feeling in the male's voice. He moved, choosing to burry his reddening face into the blonde's chest as he listened to the rest of the song. The blonde smiled while he hummed before continuing the song, patting the male's head gently as he did.

_I swam across, I jumped across for you,  
>Oh, what a thing to do<br>'Cause you were all yellow._

_I drew a line, I drew a line for you,_  
><em>Oh, what a thing to do<em>  
><em>And it was all yellow.<em>

The raven haired male was familiar with the song and he thought the blonde sang it well. Lifting his head, with encouragement from the other, psyche began to join in, turning the song into a duet.

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
>Turn into something beautiful,<br>And you know? For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
>For you I'd bleed myself dry.<em>

The two looked to each other, eye to eye as their hands joined. The two caught up in their moment together as they disregarded everything. By now the sun had set and the first few stars were coming out and shining brightly as they two finished the song.

_It's true, look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine for,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine.<em>

_Look at the stars,_  
><em>Look how they shine for you<em>  
><em>And all the things that you do.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? Review it. ^ - ^<strong>_

_**Love it? Cookie for you! **_

_**Didn't love it? You still get the cookie!**_

_**Did I mention how much I love you all (platonically, of course)?**_

_**Well, I do~ till next chapter.**_

_**Alt.**_


	3. Allergic? TsuPsy

_**Alright, everyone. I hope this chapter works! Otherwise I'll have to repost this story and delete the other one! Anywho. I really appreciate the reviews and all that! Love you all. Here's another TsuPsy one. Hope you like the fluff!**_

* * *

><p>"Psyche~ Psyche! Psyche where are you?"<br>A tall broad shouldered blonde called as he looked around the apartment for a pink eye petite male with silky raven hair. He had been looking for the male since yesterday after he had avoided him for most of the previous day. The blonde was worried about him.

He looked all around, and, as he passed by one of the bedrooms he heard a quiet yet very familiar voice call out to him.

"Tsu-chan?"

The male smiled and walked into the room to see the pink eyed raven wrapped up in his blankets, his pyjamas still on and his hair messy. The ever patient blonde looked to the other with a gentle smile while sighing.

"Psyche, why are you still in bed, something wrong?"

The male asked a little worried that there might be something wrong with his precious Psyche.

The raven, with big doe eyes nodded his head, his face half covered by the blankets wrapped around him.

"Tsu-chan, Psyche thinks he' sick."

The raven said, pouting a bit as he said that.

The blonde's eyebrow's raised slightly as he felt himself worry. Moving over to the boy he put a hand to his forehead as he sat beside the boy.

"You do seem a little warm... "

He said quietly as he moved back and gazed calmly to the raven. Said raven nodded, sitting up and pulling the blankets over his lap.

"Psyche thinks he might be allergic to Tsu-chan."

The blonde gave a slight chuckle to that. He knew it was close to impossible considering you really couldn't be allergic to a person. Looking to Psyche with curiosity he spoke deciding to humour the young and adorable male.

"Oh? Psyche, what makes you think you're allergic to me?"

"Well, every time Tsu-chan is around Psyche feels really warm and his chest feels funny and he gets a weird feeling in his tummy."

The raven said, his cheeks flushing on their own accord as the male leaned in a little closer. The blonde really was curious, none of this really sounded like an allergic reaction, so, the blonde was curious to what it really was.

"Anything else Psyche?"

He asked, encouraging the male to continue. After a second he nods.

"When Tsu-chan gets really close to Psyche his heart feels like it'll stop beating and he feels stops breathing sometimes."

The raven confessed feeling some of those feeling wash over him now; the flushed cheeks and warm body, the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

The blonde stared at the oddly shy male. Usually he was all out there and a bright spark of energy in his day, but now, he didn't seem so.

The blonde looked over the male, thinking over what he said before smiling. He moved closer to the raven, his hand moving gently under the other's chin so he could see his eyes. He gently smoothed a thumb over his cheek feeling the skin heat up under his touch. The raven pouted thinking this was more of his allergies.

"Psyche doesn't want to be allergic to Tsu-chan. Can Tsu-chan fix Psyche?"

The raven asked in a sad tone as he gazed up to the blonde. He didn't want to be allergic to Tsu-chan! He liked spending time with him and he felt happy whenever he was around him. Psyche wanted to get better so he could be around Tsu-chan more.

The blonde laughed a bit causing the other to blink and tilt his head.

"Psyche, I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

The raven's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to ask why. The blonde, however, anticipated this and placed a gentle finger to the raven's lips effectively silencing him.

"Psyche, I can't help you because you aren't allergic to me."

This surprised the raven. He wasn't allergic to Tsugaru? That was, that was great! That was so good. The male smiled largely before throwing himself towards the male and laughed happily as he felt the other's arms wrap around him. He was really happy that he wasn't allergic to Tsugaru. However, he was still feeling those same feelings. Did that mean he was just sick? Looking to Tsugaru with this new found curiosity he voiced his question.

"Tsu-chan. If Psyche isn't allergic then what's wrong with him?"

The blonde shook his head gently, gazing into those bright pink eyes. What made him think there was something wrong with him?

"Psyche there is nothing wrong with you."

The raven's head tilted as he tried to process this. There was nothing wrong with him? What? But, there had to be! Why else would he be feeling like this?

"B-but. Tsu-chan, how can there be nothing wrong? There has to be something wrong with Psyche."

"There isn't."

"Then what..?"

The raven drifted off. He knew the other would understand.

The blonde did infact, understand and before he answered he cradled the male's face between his hands and watched as the raven's cheeks blossomed with colour.

_So adorable._The male thought as he gazed at the boy.

"Psyche, you aren't sick, you aren't allergic to me and there is most definitely nothing wrong with you."

He said, pausing to bring his face closer to the other and looked him in the eyes and kept them there.

Tsugaru meant every word. The raven was not sick, nor did he have any glitch or allergy. Tsugaru knew what the young male was feeling, and, truth be told he felt the same about the raven. He could feel himself flush at the raven's adorable gestures, his stomach would do flips and his heart would beat erratically when the other was close and at times when the other was just so close he could feel his breath stop as they raven took it from him.

"Psyche, what you're feeling,"

He said with a gentle smile.

"Is love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And end!<strong>_

_**Alright, now, I know a few were confused about the previous chapter. So, I'll clarify it. Psyche saw Delic (crush) kiss Hibiya (brother). Hope that clears things up!**_


	4. Night in Shizaya

_**Short but sweet I hope! It's a Shizaya fic and I hope you all love it.**_

_**Also, I thank all for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the little doses of sugar.**_

_**Note, I still don't own durarara! or the alts, but, if I did, well, you'd all know. **_

* * *

><p>It was a cold night outside. Winds were blowing through the trees and making them seem as if they were dancing to a song only they could hear. The sky was dark and storm clouds were moving in front of the moon making the night seem even darker. However, even with all this the pair sat on the blonde's old and torn couch. Warmed by the other's embrace and the thick blanket surrounding them. There was a moving playing on the screen but the two weren't paying attention to it.<p>

The blonde had his strong arms wrapped gently yet securely around another figure. He was gazing down, taking in the facial features and soft curves of the other. His nose was pressed into silky raven locks as he watched the other sleep.

It was hard to believe, as he gazed at the other, that this person, the person so fragile in his arms, could be so devilish, sly and just plain evil. It was hard to believe that he had enemies left right and centre. It was truly hard to believe that this innocent and fragile person really wasn't all that innocent as he seemed.

Although, the blonde could and the only way he could was because he had been subjected to that side of the raven for years. Even so, as he watched the informant sleep, his breathing deep and even as he burrowed himself further into the warmth that was his boyfriend the blonde still couldn't believe it.

He continued to watch the raven sleep. He probably should move him to his bed. He doubted his body, let alone the couch, was a comfortable place to sleep. Still, as he began to even slightly move the raven stirred. Arms moved tighter around a broad and firm chest, a face burrowed closer into a shoulder and a sigh could be heard.

He looked down to the supposedly attached informant. No matter how much the guy irritated, aggravated, annoyed and humiliated him, he couldn't bring himself to tear the raven from him. So, with a gentle sigh he turned off the movie, the TV and the lamp beside him before pulling the blanket up over the both of the, wrapping his arms securely around the other before he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I thank everyone for reading and that; mika . siam . 71192, ryodai89, Luna Takamarie and <strong>__**Kiyoumi**_ _**for the lovely reviews.**_

_**Reviews are loved, cherished and always read and appreciated.**_


	5. Pet DelHibi

_**First day of school for me :p that means less time to type out stories for you all and more time having to be used on homework :p However! I'll try to update steadily, perhaps once a week or so. I'll try, ok? Anyway, before my freedom ends here is a little DelHibi drabble for you! Based off a cute little comic I found on Zerochan.**_

_**Don't own Durarara! or the alts!**_

* * *

><p>Delic frowned as he felt his jealousy rise. He was currently watching his raven haired lover rolling around on the floor, his appearance a dishevelled mess. Now, usually Delic wouldn't mind this, in fact, he rather enjoyed the sight, however, now was a different story.<p>

In the raven's arms, where he should be, was a small, all black, kitten. The kitten was soaking up all the raven's attention, which should be going to him, and Delic felt the need to end it.

Sure, when they first brought the little attention hog home it was cute, but, after two days of being completely ignored the blonde was getting upset and jealous (and a little 'frustrated').

He had to get rid of the thing; he didn't care if the raven was attached to it! The raven should be attached to him!

He continued to watch the adorable yet irritating and jealousy inspiring sight before he heard a voice call to him.

"Commoner!"

The host moved to Hibiya's side immediately, happy that he had his attention now. He grinned to the prince giving a little bow as the male licked.

"Yes Hibiya-sama?"

He said as he moved back to stand and watch the male. He was, however, disappointed to see the cat getting the prince's attention once again while Delic was, once again, being ignored.

Without looking up the prince spoke of his wishes to the commoner.

"Go fetch some food for Hi-chan here."

The male pouted and the watched as the cat looked to him with a smug face as if it were saying /'Ha ha! He's mine now!'/

Delic continued to glare on the lap intruder before Hibiya got impatient and threw a pillow at him.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting the food!"

He called as another pillow was thrown.

He sagged as he walked, mopping into the kitchen to find the newly bought kitten food. All the while the male began to think. He needed to get rid of the damn cat! That was the only way he'd get his Hibi-chan back.

The rest of the night followed suit. The prince demanded many things from the host and the host performed those wishes all the while allowing his hatred for that pesky feline grows.

It was midnight now and it was time to begin the plan. He knew Hibiya was sleeping, and so, he wouldn't be caught considering the prince was a heavy sleeper, especially after one of their long and _intimate_nights. Getting off the couch, his make shift bed considering Hibiya thought it was un-princely to have a commoner sleep in his bed, the host creped into his prince's room. He stared at the prince, his sleeping face making him almost forget why he was there. Almost. As soon as he spotted the pesky feline perched beside Hibiya's adorable sleeping form, again, where he should be, he gave a low growl. He stalked over and grabbed the cat firmly in one strike. Of course, the cat hissed, not liking Delic at all, however, being related to the great Shizuo Heiwajima had it's perks and Delic felt no pain from the deep claws or bites to his arm.

He carried the cat by the scruff on it's neck outside. He continued to carry it a good block away before tossing it down some back alley. After that he turned on his heel grinning. Now with that pesky cat gone Hibiya's attention would be solely on him as it should be!

However, this didn't go quite to plan, the next morning the host woke up to quite sobbing. Worried he ran to Hibiya's room to see him crying. The blonde immediately rushed over to his lover, caressing his face and wiping away his tears. Hibiya was too busy crying to bother pushing him away.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...it's Hi-chan! He's gone! I can't find him!"

The blonde was feeling bad now. Obviously the raven had been attached to the pet, but still, it made the host wonder if the prince would cry as much if /he/ went missing. Still, he wrapped his arms around the skinny prince, happy to be able to hold him.

"There, there, I'm sure he'll be fine... He probably just took a walk somewhere...leave him be, he'll come back."

The blonde said, still wishing for the disappearance of the animal to be permanent, however, a small part of him just wanted the pet back to make him happy.

"No! C-Commoner! You will help me look for him!"

The brute sighed and nodded his head knowing this was an order from the other.

So, after getting dressed the two travelled around, however, they were unsuccessful in their search leaving Hibiya in even more tears. As they walked in the prince began to wail a little more.

"What'll I do? He's gone; I'll never find another pet as loyal as he!"

The blonde was feeling pretty guilty now. Even though he'd never confess his bad deed to the other he still wanted to make it up to him. So, he hurried into his room, looking through a box of things before finding what he needed. He slipped them on before going to find Hibiya who was now sitting, curled up, on the couch.

"Hibi-chan."

"Commoner! I told you not to call me that! It's Hibiya-sama to yo- what are you wearing?"

The prince asked as he turned to look at his lover, only now realising what he was wearing. The host grinned as he walked over, the blonde artificial tail swaying slightly as he did.

" Since you lost your pet I decided that you needed a new one, so, here I am your new pet."

The prince looked over him and the sentiment. It really was quite sweet and the blonde did look adorable in those ears and collar, although the prince would never admit it considering it was unprincely to do so.

Delic gazed gently at his lover, using his nose to poke his cheek.

"Hibi-chan~"

"It's Hibiya-sama to you, idiotic commoner."

The male said but not with his usual annoyance and with his head turned away, blushing as the host could slightly tell. With a soft chuckle the blonde leaned forward kissing a rosy cheek.

"I love you Hibi-chan~"

This remark of course resulted in a harsh punch and a shove from the highly flustered prince, however, this only made the other grin. He was used to Hibiya now and he was used to how the prince conveyed things in his own special way, so, he knew that those little so called rejections were actually the prince saying 'I love you too, you idiot commoner."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again! Many thanks to all the people who review and follow my stories! It means a lot to me and I'm forever thankful!<strong>_

_**And remember! Reviews make people happy!**_


	6. Aftermath Shizaya

_**It's another drabble! YAY! Alright, just wanna say thakn you to all the reviews! They are the fuel to my fan fic writing engine. Now, let me just say I apologise for any OOC ness, but, it has a reason behind it! So, I was reading about mental disorders and so forth while bored one day (no, I'm not completely normal…) and I came across Narcissism. I read it and I'm like, this kinda sounds like Izaya, so, it kinda plays a part in the fic. So basically, narcissistic people have like big egos but in reality they have low self esteem, so, you can see how it's tied in with the fic, yeah?**_

_**Anyway, let me just explain what is happening in the fic in case you ask. Alright, so the two went through some kind of break up or fight and Izaya said something as an excuse but it wasn't exactly the truth, so, Shizuo's trying to find it out. This fic is like the aftermath of the break up/fight.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! **_

* * *

><p>"Izaya, look at me."<p>

The raven shook his head as he buried his face further into his pillow. There were tears falling from his face but he didn't want to show his face to the blonde.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. He needed to know some answers; he needed to know why the raven just ended it all so abruptly, just left so quickly. He hadn't believed his words and so he followed him. Now he was getting even more frustrated with the raven.

"Izaya! Tell me why! I want to know, just give me that and I'll leave you alone. "

The raven just shook his head, moving towards the side of his bed that was far away from the blonde. He didn't want to talk to him because he didn't want to show weakness, no matter what they had between each other they were still enemies, the two knew that, and even if that had somehow changed there was still a part to the raven that saw the blonde as such.

"Izaya, look at me! I at least deserve an explanation!"

The blonde said, his patience running thin.

When the raven refused once more he gave a growl and grabbed the informant's shoulder, turning him onto his back as he hovered over him. The sight he saw dissipated his anger immediately and his eyes softened to a sad state.

"Izaya..."

He said his tone much softer, almost a whisper.

The raven's closed eyes opened slightly showing off how teary and red they were. He couldn't make eye contact with the other, however, his eyes widened as he felt a gentle, yet calloused, hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears.

He looked up with watery eyes and met the blonde's exposed amber eyes. They like that for a while until the raven had stopped crying.

He had seen so much affection and worry and confusion and a vary of other emotions in the blonde's eyes, he couldn't help but feel his heart throb at that, knowing the blonde still cared for him after his act.

The raven felt kisses upon his cheeks and he lightly closed his eyes as his eye lids were pecked affectionately. The two boys sighed in unison before the one of top spoke again, his tone still gentle yet pleading.

"Izaya, please, I need to know why."

Izaya's heart beat uncomfortably, he couldn't lie to him now, not when they were so close and were like this, and not when the blonde was like this.

He let out a shaky breath as he prepared to talk.

"I... You want to know why I did it."

He asked as if he needed conformation of the question, he didn't though, he was just stalling.

The blonde nodded, encouraging the other to continue.

The raven took a deep breath, he didn't want to admit this, however, he just couldn't keep it from the blonde.

"It's because... I... I'm not..."

He trailed off, looking away. The blonde looked at him, choosing to stay silent and (im)patiently waiting for the rest of his answer.

The raven fiddled a bit, stalling as much as possible. He knew the other was getting impatient, he could tell; a twitch of the eye, a slight twitch to the lip, he knew the other frighteningly well.

"Because I'm...I'm not good enough."

It was true, despite his facade of ultimate self esteem and confidence, he actually thought quite lowly of himself. No one could tell, but, it was the truth.

The raven closed his eyes, looking away as he expected laughter from the other. It never came, which, he should've guessed considering the blonde never followed his expectations.

He opened his eyes to see a sort of shadow cast over the brute. His bangs covered his eyes as he closed them, hiding Izaya's window to view the blonde's emotions.

"You..."

This really wasn't what the raven was expecting. He stared up into angry, yet passionate, eyes and found he couldn't tear away his gaze.

"You think you aren't good enough?"

The blonde asked, his tone upset. The raven merely nodded only further fuelling his anger at this.

"What makes you think you aren't good enough, Izaya? Who told you that you weren't?"

The raven opened his mouth to speak but his words never had a chance to leave his mouth. Shizuo had cut in and continued speaking.

"Izaya, listen to me and never forget what I'm about to say, alright?"

The blonde said sternly before his face softened. The raven nodded and felt as if he would be in tears again. He looked up into molten amber eyes which were filled to the brim with love.

"Don't let _ANYONE _say you aren't good enough. I love you and _I _choose who's good enough for me; not some stranger, a friend, family or even you. _I AM_the one to choose and I chose you, ok? So don't ever feel like you're not good enough."

He said softly as he held the other's face, barely a centimetre from the other. The two gazed at each other, the raven's eyes watering again as he nodded. He gave the other a small, soft smile before the other returned it and then leant in.

They kissed and it was tender and full of love. It was sweet and left neither of them sweaty or panting but that didn't matter.

The two lyed on the informant's bed just holding each other. The informant was just _craving_this type of touch, this type of affection after being pretty much deprived of it for most of his life. He just wanted to be held, wanted to feel warm and safe and at home.

He wanted the feeling of how well the two fit together like this, like they were made for each other. Like the blonde had been made exclusively only for him and vice versa. He just wanted this peaceful embrace full of content love and the blonde was happy to provide that because that was what he wanted to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW :heart:<strong>_


	7. Song Fics  Multiple Pairings

_** second upload of the day! Now, I've seen a couple of these like song fic challenges or something? So, I thought I might give one a go. I've made my own rules and so forth, but they're pretty similar to the ones around the fic-i-verse. Alright so I can listen to the song twice. On the first song I don't write, just listen, the sedon time through I have the duration of the song to write a little drabble. I've done ten of them and the pairings vary. Sorry if some aren't that fluffy, the songs really didn't bring anything fluffy to mind sometimes... anyway, enjoy.**_

_**Don't Own Durarara! or alts! or any of the songs used.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. The Hardest Part – Coldplay – TsuPsy<span>**

The hardest part was letting go, letting him go, that's what Tsugaru thought as he sat on his bed, looking blankly at the door. He can't believe it had happened, to think that this would ever happen. He thought they were made for each other, and yet, here they were separating after so long. The gentle blonde wished to work out how it had gone so wrong.

He hadn't said anything, nothing had happened out of the ordinary, and yet, here he was, sitting and broken hearted. Even more saddening was that he couldn't even sing, that's what he was supposed to do, that's what he was made for, ultimately, and yet, not a note could be heard. It was like not only had the boy taken and broken his heart, but, also his voice. He sat numb as he thought about it.

Everything, he had lost it all. He had thought he knew the other's feelings, but, apparently not. Everything, his whole life, was just so turn up. Breaking up, heart break, it's the hardest part of life.

**2. Fences – Paramore - shizaya**

Mental insitutions, who'd have thought he'd actually end up in one of these? Really, it was kind of funny. He knew he wasn't insane, however, the others had managed to find enough evidence to prove otherwise, and so, here he was sitting on a padded white floor. At least they hadn't given him a straight jacket, still, his precious flick blade was taken from him. A shame really.

He looked over to the door and saw others there, watching him through the window. He grinned at them before looking away and frowning. He knew the look they were giving him, it was irritating and it made him feel like he was only a spectacle at a show. Tch, like he'd ever let them think that anyway. He kept his head down at just looked around enjoying the luxury of a padded room. He knew he really had no hope in getting out. However, he'd sure damn try, and, if in the lucky chance he did he was getting that bastard Shiki back, Yakuza boss or not.

He looked up at the sound of the door and he looked to see a familiar figure. "Hmm, Shizu-chan, so nice of you to visit me."

The bodyguard gave a tsk and shook his head, moving to stand by the other. He said no more words and held an unlit cigarette in between his lips. They looked to each other, an unspoken conversation between the two.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd wind up in one of these, flea."

The raven chuckled and shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Well, here you are."

**3. The small print – Muse - Shizaya**

Ahahaha, oh, this would surely make that brute insane! Well and truly! It should, or he hoped so, sincerely he did. He wove lies, bent rules and ruined everything. This was like his finale, his masterpiece before he died! He knew his end was coming, he could feel it in the wind. He thought back, for a moment. All his memories with the brute, all the good times, the bad times, they were, however, all lies. Every single damn one of them, but, were they really?

Izaya stayed quiet, not wanting to drift down that way. He'd play the most horrible and heart wrenching joke on the blonde that would finally teach him a lessons. Before he did all that though, he had to do one more thing.

He looked through all of his photos, every one of them and placed them in a trash can with his chess board, then, with some lighter fluid he drenched them and lit the match. All his memories of the 'relationship' between the brute and him were erased as soon his heart and body would be. He grinned sadistically, but, his heart felt wrong, he was divided, still. He always wanted to go out with a bang.

He let the fire burn on, not caring about his possession as he walked to find the brute and break the blonde's heart as well as his own.

**4. What If – Coldplay - Tsuki/Roppi**

What if Roppi didn't want him near? What if Roppi didn't want him there at all?

What if Roppi decided that he didn't want him by his side, in his life? Tsuki didn't know what he'd do. He wasn't sure about the other's feelings as Roppi was usually aloof about most of it. He didn't like humans and Tsuki was indeed a human, so, maybe Roppi didn't like him after all. Maybe he was just putting up with him because his brother was going out with Roppi's?

He felt like he was making mistakes with every step he took. He was worried that he might be pushing Roppi to do something, or maybe making their friendship strain instead of blossom. Still, he looked over to Roppi, words of his older brother in his head. _You never know it until you try, How can you know it when you don't even try?_

The blonde was going to try now. "H-hey R-roppi?" The dark haired boy looked over, slightly frowning as he nodded, acknowledging to the other to continue speaking.

"A-Ah, well, Y-you see, I-I kinda…well, I really…Uh…"

The other's cheeks heated up and he took a deeo breath, to gather courage before he spoke.

"I really like you Roppi-san."

He said, face a flame. He promptly buried his face in his scarf and waited for some yelling about how disgusting love was or something like that, however, it never came. He dared to peek his eyes from the scarf, his cheeks blazing and noticed the red cheeks of the other before he turned around. Tsuki smiled and took the others shyly outstretched hand. It seemed like his brother was right about a few other things to, darkness does always turns into light.

**5. Desire – Deas Vail - Shizaya**

Love, what was it? To be truthful, Izaya really didn't know. He didn't know what the feeling was and therefore he didn't know what he was, in truth, feeling right now. He knew he held some affection to his blonde headed enemy, however, he didn't know the extent of it. He knew the other was waiting for an answer, waiting for the three words they both knew that the informant wasn't sure about. Shizuo had said he had loved him, one night, as they lyed in bed and Izaya had froze, staying silent. He was happy the other had further questioned him, because the informant really wasn't sure. He was still mixed about it all. He still felt so many conflicting emotions towards the other.

He knew there was a desire to be with the other, and yet, somehow he didn't, he wanted to deny that he had feelings for a monster. It was confusing him and frustrating him. He could deny all he wanted about the desire he held for the blonde and yet he'd quite often find himself happily at the brute's mercy.

Really, he felt like he was a little scared of declaring his love, however, he knew he shouldn't be, he knew the blonde wanted him, loved him, never wanted to look away or part. So, why should he be scared? Why should he be so hesitant? Why not just open up and allow himself to find out what love was?

**6. I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth – Fall Out Boy - DelHibi**

He was famous, and so was his partner, however, just like anything in holly wood it was all fake. They weren't in a relationship, or, at least that's what he thought. He knew the other's feelings towards him, he knew that the little prince was in love with him, but, his heart just wasn't in it. Still, he couldn't beak it off, so, he just faked it, forced smiles, forced kisses, it was all a false image he was creating to keep up his reputation. Still, it was just making him feel horrible. He was in love with another, and yet, here he was; hopelessly hopeful while he was paired with someone just hopeless enough to love him, what a perfect pair they were. Yet, he couldn't feel anything for the male. Still, he couldn't dare break his heart so he'd keep on going, forgetting about the other he loved who was with someone else. He knew the other was happy, he didn't have a chance with him anymore; so, why not try again somewhere else? Perhaps maybe then all the lying will stop and they could actually start telling the truth.

**7. Violet Hill – Coldplay –tsuki/Roppi**

It was snowing, just like usual in this part of the year. Tsuki was walking beside his raven haired love, the both of them plopping through the snow. Tsuki had suggested he walk in front to clear a path but the raven refused. So, now, here they were. It was cold and he could feel how cold the other's hands were, still, no matter how many times he'd asked if the other were he replied with a monotonic no before they kept watching.

This time of year really made things look hauntingly beautiful, what with the fog coating the ground in some places and the dead trees covered in snow and ice crystals hanging from them.

The blonde looked over to Roppi who was simply looking forward. _"Roppi, do you love me?" _He wanted to ask, and yet, he couldn't find it in him. He had confessed to the other, and all he had gotten in return was a slight nod, no other words. Tsuki took this as an acceptance but not a return of them. Still, he tried not to let it get to him too much.

The two walked to their usual spot, a place called 'Violet Hill'. They were both silent, the other just sitting. Tsuki smiled lightly as the other leaned on him and said nothing. The other put an arm around him. He knew, when the time was right that Roppi would tell him, but, for now he'd let things as they were. He knew, deep in his heart that when Roppi did realise he loved him, he'd let him know.

**8. Worry Rock – Green Day – DelHibi**

They were arguing, again. The two really couldn't help it, something always seemed to trigger the flirty blonde or the bratty prince. This time, it was driving.

"You are a horrible driver, stupid commoner!"

Hibiya yelled as he looked for the directions they had someone.

"Where did you put the directions for Izaya's new place, peasant!"

The bratty and impatient prince called as he looked around for the sheet of paper and the maps. The blonde sighed, these fights, they were so pointless, still, they continued on.

"Look, I am NOT a horrible driver, you are just terrible with GIVING directions and I don't know where they are, where did YOU put them?"

The prince gasped and continued to rant while the other sighed. Even with all these 'bumps in the road' in their relation ship 'highway' he knew that eventually they'd stop hitting those dead ends and get to those good roads after the round about.

**9. Cancer – My Chemical Romance – TsuPsy**

He was dying, it was true and the pink eyed boy couldn't believe it. When had it started? When had it begun? He recalled a year ago his hair began to fall out and then, eventually the pain started and then it got bad. Still, he tried to keep a good front up so that he wouldn't worry his darling raven, however, he'd found out and now it seemed like it was finally happening. The chemo hadn't worked as it should and the cancer grew out of control.

He was feeling worse now, though, because he knew how his beloved Psyche was feeling about this, how he was still feeling about this. He knew the other felt betrayed about the blonde not telling him, but, he felt the need to keep it from the other. He didn't want the other to see him in such a weak and ugly state. Still, he felt bad, he wanted to see the other, and yet he didn't want to see the other's face as he said their final goodbyes. He didn't want to leave the other, if there was anything harder than leaving the raven, it was seeing him balling his eyes out over him.

**10. Saviour – Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Shizaya**

He was as much the raven's saviour as the other was to him. They both had saved the other from destructive paths, a destructive future. They could now look at the other and feel a new feeling, a positive one.

The informant knew that whenever he needed to he could call the blonde and he'd coming immediately as if he were some superhero, and, indeed, he could very well be. He truly was his hero. The blonde had always been his favourite and now he could claim what was his.

He knew that the other would never betray him, never lie to him and he trusted the blonde just like the other trusted him. The raven knew that the blonde could trust that the raven would not lie, would not betray him and would always stay truthful. It was unspoken promises that the two gave to each other everyday.

They knew that when the other needed them, they'd go over like a hero and save them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I might make another one of these eventually... anyway, hope you all like it!<em>**

_**I wanna thank everyone for the reviews and faves and alerts. They make me smile and keep me writing~**_


	8. Pet part 2 DelHibi

_**Someone asked for a second part for this, so here is Pet – DelHibi, part 2!**_

_**Enjoy~ Disclaimer on all previous chapters – Don't own Durarara or the alts!**_

* * *

><p>The prince frowned at the other, his cheeks flushed. He had gotten over the mysterious disappearance of his beloved pet all because of the arrival of another pet.<p>

The prince had to admit that it was quite entertaining to see the blonde so loyal and he often gave him orders or made him run around just for the fun of it. But not he was cold and hungry. Looking down at the blonde who was pacing, on all fours, on the ground by his face.

"Puppy peasant, go fetch me a blanket and then some Ootoro from the fridge!"

He ordered and watched with amusement as the other bowed and did some sort of bark or something, the prince really wasn't sure.

He watched as the other ran off, on two legs this time. The prince couldn't help the slight laugh as he watched the other's tail flopping as if he were happy about this.

He waited, somewhat impatiently as the other took quite a while. He moved on the couch, and then moved again, trying to find a comfortable spot while he waited. Eventually, though, the blonde came and the prince frowned.

"What took you so long? It doesn't take an hour to get a blanket and something from the fridge! Why the hell are you panting? You didn't cheat on me did you?"

He asked glaring at the other, and put his hands on his hips. It was so impolite to keep royalty waiting, hadn't he told that to the blonde before? Seemed he had to teach him manners. Again.

The panting blonde shook his head, his floppy ears, still perched on his head, flopped a bit.

"Haa. Sorry…..Hibiya-sama… I had to run… to russian sushi… to get you some sushi….. since… we didn't have any….in the fridge."

He said, his breath evening out a bit more. He whipped the sweat from his face and moved over to drape the blanket over the prince and then held out the sushi.

"For you, my prince."

He said gently, still with a flirty tone though. He gave the other a quick peck before the other pushed him away, his face moving to a direction that wasn't facing the other to hide his blush.

Really, he was kind of touched that the blonde had gone out of his way to get him some sushi and it was also quite embarrassing. He was hardly going to say anything about it, though. That wouldn't be princely. Still….

Delic turned to see the other staring at the food, he arched a brow.

"What's wrong, did I get the wrong sushi? I can go back and get anoth-"

The blonde stopped as a hand tugged onto his wrist. He looked down to his prince and stayed silent yet curious.

The prince stayed silent as well and it was all pretty silent until a tiny murmur could be heard. That small, barely heard murmur made the host grin but he feigned lack of hearing just to make the other say it again.

"What was that, Hibiya-sama?"

"I said thank you, stupid peasant."

He muttered, barely louder than the first time. The host chuckled, grinning widely before deciding to tease the other once more.

"What was that Hibiya-sama?"

The host knew that the prince wouldn't say it a first time; still, he loved teasing the other.

The blushing prince glared before going back to his usual violent and flustered self.

"I said feed me, stupid commoner!"

The blonde chuckled and fed the prince.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews, I love them~ I thank all who have given me the gift of reviews~<strong>_


	9. Sick on a rainy day  Shitsuo x Sakuraya

_**Alright~ Here is a Shitsuo x Sakuraya Fic~! It's inspired by the weather I've been experiencing lately~ It's been hot for a bit, then really humid and now it's pouring with rain~ And yeah, I'm catching a cold... Anywho, I don't own Durarara! or the alts! **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>"It's happened again, hasn't it?"<p>

The blonde asked as he moved to stand beside the raven. The pale, cheery blossom pink eyed, male just gave a weak nod, his eyes half open. His lips were just parted and his skin was lightly covered in a layer of sweat. One might think the scene would have some erotic continuation but it's hardly that. The raven gave a weak cough before groaning, he rolled over. His eyes lazily watching the rain pour from the window in his view.

It was supposed to be summer; it was supposed to be hot, the sun was supposed to be shining, the birds were supposed to be flying around, and yet, it wasn't. The sky was dark, the air chilly and rain poured down from the heavens. It coated everything in a wet blanket, a contrast to the previous day. The previous day had been sticky. The air had been soaking in humidity and there was no refreshing breeze present. The day before that had been a picturesque summer day.

It was these sudden changes in temperature that now had the quiet raven tucked securely under layer upon layer of blankets and clothes. He had gotten sick, something that, by now, had become routine for him. It was an oddity; he always seemed to catch something when the temperatures changed quickly. Most would say that it was a normal phenomenon, the raven, however, found it strange.

He was currently under the protective gaze of a tall and healthy blonde. His appearance was the opposite of the raven's; immaculate, clean, dry. The blonde was looking after him, as per usual. Truthfully, the blonde had quite the list of responsibilities to care for, and, usually, he'd be tending to them methodically all day. Today, however, was different. This sick person was not just another task, it was _Sakuraya_. The male he loved more than anything in the world, the one person who was placed above all else. So, Shitsuo had decided that everything could wait, everything would wait, until the raven was cured and back to health.

"I'll fetch you your medicine."

"T-thank you."

With that the blonde gave a nod and left the room in three long strides. He paced silently through the hallway until he came to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He sorted through various medications and found the bottle that he needed. He took a quick detour to fetch a glass of cool water before moving towards the raven's room once more.

He moved to kneel beside the raven's bed. He placed the medicine and the glass on the side table before gently prodding the other as he slept. Normally, he would allow the other to sleep, however, right now; he had to give the other their medicine. If he didn't take it, then he wouldn't get better and the butler reasoned that having to wake the other up so he could become healthy outweighed the other option of allowing him sleep and making him worse.

The simple shaking didn't seem to wake the other up. The butler gave a sigh and tried shaking him a little more firmly and it seemed to do the trick.

The half asleep raven opened his eyes and gazed up at the other. His cheeks flushed and hair all over the place. It was quite the adorable sight, however, the reason that he was like that wasn't all that pleasing.

"Sakuraya, it's time for your medicine."

The other simply gave a weak nod and attempted to sit up, however, his muscles were weak and he ended up slipping and falling back.

Moving quickly Shitsuo managed to catch the other with his arms. He lifted the other up, moving him into a sitting position with his back leaning against the wall for support.

Sakuraya gave a weak cough before letting out a shaky breath. Whenever he got sick, it wasn't a light little cold, a slightly runny nose and tiny fever. It was painful and horrible for him. Sakuraya didn't like being sick, he felt like he was taking up Shitsuo's time that he could be using for better things. He did feel warmth in his heart whenever the male cared for him, but, he couldn't help but feel guilty. The other would always get scolded by his brother for not cleaning up or tending to his responsibilities.

The blonde poured the liquid onto a spoon and held it out to the other. It was routine by now. The other automatically opened his mouth and swallowed the foul tasting liquid. No matter how many times he had taken the medicine it still tasted horrible.

He scrunched his nose up in disgust and the other simply chuckled at how adorable the action was. The other took the glass of water, his cheeks heated from embarrassment as well as the fever his body had.

He took large gulps, trying to rid his mouth of the taste. The water managed to dilute it, however, it didn't really help at all. He gave a cough as some of the water went down the wrong way.

The other acted immediately and rubbed the others back until his breathing went back to normal.

"Are you alright now?"

The other gave a weak nod and leaned against the other. The blonde gave a sigh, the raven was still rather tired, it seemed. The blonde really wouldn't blame him. The poor male, every time he'd get sick it wasn't exactly a nice thing. The illness was ruthless, usually taking three or four days for the initial onslaught to lessen, even with the medicine.

He lifted the other carefully, lying him onto the bed before tucking him in once more. He leaned over the other, taking his time, making sure he didn't hurt the boy. That was the last thing he'd ever want to do.

He smoothed back the other's sweaty bangs and placed a kiss on his heated cheek.

"Get some rest, I'll come back after with some food. Ok?"

The other gave a nod, eyes half closed. Before the blonde could leave he grabbed onto his shirt, weakly but enough to be noticed, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"T-thank you…for looking after… me…S-shitsuo. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble… because I'm sick…."

The other frowned slightly before giving a long sigh. His hand went to the other's cheek, stroking it gently while he shook his head.

"It's no problem and please, do not worry about that. You are what's most important to me, ok? Nothing else will ever be placed over you, nothing."

The raven was quiet then, his eyes tearing up slightly as he gazed up into the other's eyes. The blonde gave a soft smile, moving down to place a small kiss on the other's lips.

The raven's breath caught in his throat before he moved back. The other looked at him, a little bit of hurt in his eyes from the surprising rejection.

"Y-you'll get sick..."

The other shook his head, staying silent for a moment before moving forward and firmly planted his lips on the others.

"I love you, so, it doesn't matter."

The other's cheeks heated up before he gave a soft smile to the other.

"I love you to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you love the sugar? REVIEW~<strong>_


	10. Song Fics 2 Multiple Pairings

_**I'm back with another song fic chapter. Multiple couples again, this time I've added on one, out of the ordinary couples that I just couldn't help but right, the song just, seemed to flow with them. Any who, I really hope you enjoy this and I hope this pays for the dentist bills you've had to get from all the sugar. Again, ten songs, had the duration of the song to write the little drabble.**_

_**Don't Own Durarara or the alts or these songs!**_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Yes Please – Muse – Shizaya<strong>

I couldn't sleep, it was too hard. There was just so much going on in my head, it was just crazy. It was as if there were hundreds of people just talking, yelling, screaming in my head. It was just so much all at once, I couldn't cope.

I sat up, my head pounding. I glanced at the male next to me. Memories of the previous couple of hours surfaced in my brain. I was torn. One half of me just wanted to watch his face, covered in bliss and peace while the other wanted to tear him limb from limb and throw him in the ocean.

He couldn't decide. There were so many things just going on, his head was pounding with indecision. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to love him. Goddamit! He just wanted a peaceful life, but here he was, stuck to that damn raven who made his life a living hell.

**2. Never Gonna Leave This Bed – Maroon 5 – Shizaya**

The raven looked over his shoulder to the other. How did, how did things end up like this? He had promised himself he'd never do this again, but, here he was, in the brute's bed, naked and sated just like the other. He let out a sigh as he felt the other hug him closer. He had to admit, he never wanted to leave this bed. He never wanted to leave this clam and peace. Truth be told, the brute had a calming effect on him.

He made him feel so nervous and yet so calm. Yet, he promised himself he wouldn't get involved in this kind of relationship. It wouldn't work out, he was sure of it. Yet, he tried to think of leaving it all and he couldn't. He couldn't stomach the thought of the brute with another, he simply couldn't.

He moved over, curling his arms around the other. Their relationship wasn't perfect, it never will be, but, the raven would give all that he could to the brute and hope that was enough.

**3. Last Night – Good Charlotte – DelHibi**

The blonde gave a groan, his pink eyes squinting as he rubbed the back of his head. Said head was throbbing painfully as if some kind of truck, no wait, a million trucks carrying a million pounds of lead, had driven over his head.

He gave a groan as he rolled back and immediately fond something stick into his spine. Arching a brow he pulled whatever it was from under his back. Pulling it into view the male's eyes widened. A golden crown? What the hell….

The brute chucked it to the end of his very dishevelled bed as he reached, somewhat blindly, to the bedside table and grabs his cigarettes and phone. After sticking a freashly lit cancer stick into his mouth he flipped open his phone and his eyes widened. 100 missed calls, what the hell. What had gone on?

He checked through his voice mails and they were all mostly from his brothers or Psyche. He decided to call them later since his head was killing him right now. Getting up he promptly noticed the lack of cloths underneath him. He arched a brow. Well, what had happened last night, he wondered?

**4. Give a little more – Maroon 5 – DelHibi**

The blonde stepped up to the mic as the strong drum beats and the guitar riff started. He began to sing, his smooth and melodic voice instantly charming the other's, mainly female, in his voice. Of course, he didn't care abot those. Only about once special male, special raven in the audience he had convinced to join them. This song was specially dedicated to him. It held a meaning and he hoped the raven understood it.

"_You were wrong, for turning me on and on and on. And on and on. You make it so hard~"_

He practically purred out. There were cheers for the audience as the male did a bit of a hip swivel to that, the music flowing freely into the music as he flirted with everyone in the audience. Of course, his eyes flitted to the raven haired prince every few seconds, managing to catch the very bright flush on his cheeks.

"_I'm waiting for something. _

_Always waiting. Feeling nothing. _

_Wondering if it'll ever change._

_And then I give a little more, ohh babe~ _

_Ohoh~ Give a little more, ooh babe~_

_I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love._

_I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love._

_Till I getta little more, ooh, babe, ooh~ _

_Getta little more, ooh babe~"_

The song went on, the male putting on a good show for everyone in the audience. The end of the song came and he ended with a long note, similar to one of those signature notes the late Micheal Jackson would pull. As the lights dimmed a flirty grin to the prince before the curtains fell.

**5. Everlong [Accoustic] – Foo Fighters - TsuPsy**

He had his old guitar out, a steady and slow rhythm poured out as he strummed the chords with perscision. He looked to the raven leaning against his side and sent him a slow, peaceful smile. The other returned it. He continued to play the same chord progression and the other didn't seem to mind, infact, he began to hum along with him. The brute felt encourage to sing and he let the words drift from his mouth, every bit full of honest feelings.

"_And I wonder… When I sing along with you…_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever._

_If anything could ever be this good again._

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you._

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when…._

_He sang…"_

The blonde opened his eyes and watched as the other began to sing along. Everything was so perfect, so surreal. He really wished that time would just stop, right now, if he could freeze time so that this moment will be eternal, will be forever. The raven would never be away from his side, this will never end. The two, just singing together, so perfectly, their voices completing the other's in this soft melody they had. If this could stay forever, he'd be a happy man, well and truly.

**6. I Can't Lie – Maroon 5 – TsukiRoppi**

He felt like an idiot. He had loved the raven so much, and yet, it was all for waste.

He felt the cool breeze blow through his body. He looked up as he felt someone bump into him and quickly apologised.

His mind was full, full of only one thing; Roppi. He knew he was an idiot, he hadn't confessed and now it was too late. Still, he tried to stop thinking about him, and denied all he could, yet, he couldn't lie. The raven was on his mind, twenty four seven.

He wised he could just hold the raven in his arms, one more time. Feel his heartbeat, feel his breath feel his warmth. He seemed like it was only Roppi's warmth that could warm him up. He felt so cold without the other, so dead and empty.

He wasn't the jealous type, but, he couldn't help wanting the raven's heart to beat, to flutter for him instead.

**7. Monster – Dev - TsukiRoppi**

Everyone was convinced he was a monster. They were sure he wasn't human The sharp red eyes, pale skin. They all said there was something wrong with him for wanting such a creature. It all meant nothing, all the rumours and everything. It didn't mean a thing to Tsuki, he loved Roppi and that's all it mattered. The boy had won over his heart with his odd almost riddled words. At times he didn't even seem human, more vampire like, however, that didn't mean anything. Most would cower in fear but Tsuki only wanted to be near him, wanted to fear his warmth, feel his touch. He loved him so much, he didn't care about what the other's thought about him.

The blonde didn't care if he was human or not, all that mattered was that Roppi wanted him and that the blonde loved him and that's all. Tsuki knew him better than anyone else; he knew his quirks, his thoughts. He knew that he was the only one that could reel Roppi out of day, even week, long depressions and even stoped him from the painful and self injuring cutting he had been doing. Roppi was all that mattered to the blonde, he didn't care about what others said about him, he loved him and that's al that mattered.

**8. Poprocks and coke – Green Day – Shizaya**

Yes, this probably mad ehim a creep, but, what the hell! He was Izaya Orihara! Who didn't think he was a creep? Seroiusly, stalking Shizu-chan was hardly a taint on his reputation. No matter what he'd always be the number one informant in Ikebukuro AND Shinjuku. Tch, no one could take that away frm ihm.

He gave a smirk as he held the binoculars up to his face. He was currently tailing Shizu-chan, you know, to make sure no harm came to him. Mostly, the raven was just a jealous little thing. So, he made sure he was always a nice 'happy' distance away from the brute. Always close enough to step into action when needed but close enough to make sure he wasn't noticed.

So far so good, he'd say. He had tailed the blonde around all day, the other still didn't know he was there. Ahaha! He'd been watching him for days and he still hadn't been caught. He couldn't deny it, he enjoyed the little creepy pleasure, and of course, he'd always be there for Shizu-chan…. Whether he realised it or not.

**9. Bliss – Muse – RoppiPsy**

The two males were polar opposites. If one was the essence of innocence, joy and light than the other was the essence of impurity, depression and darkness; they were like the vices and virtues. So, their relationship was a strange one, one that was kept in the depths and darkest corners, a shadow. The dark raven didn't know what pulled him to his lighter duplicate. He was a horrible creature, it was light everything was just so easy for him, like some god was watching him from above or something. It made him jealous.

That' probably one of the reasons why Roppi wanted the other; he wanted the peace and joy the other possessed. He wanted everything about him, he wanted him.

Everything about the other one resonated happiness, he wouldn't settle for less. He wanted the other to give him everything; all his joy, all his purity, all his innocence. He wanted it all, every single bit of it and he knew the other was willing to give it up and give it all to him.

**10. Rush of Blood to the Head – Coldplay – ShitsuSaku**

The raven was crying, watching this all from afar. Obviously something had gone wrong, something had cracked, set the other off. He was usually so well behaved, so sure of everything. To see him like this, it was actually quite scary.

The world was alight, the scenery painted in bright reds, yellows and oranges, a heat consuming the area. He had said he was going to burn it all down, watching fall, watching crumble, and he had. He had perished everything, cut all ties. He had said he'd done it all for them, all for him.

It had been out of revenge. The person who had housed them both had touched the elegant and defenceless raven, he had hurt him and the blonde would never tolerate that. He could still see the bruises that marred the other's body clearly in his mind as he closed his eyes, allowing the heat to engulf him in it's hypnotizing tendrils.

The blonde looked back, looked over to the raven. He saw the other, his face a mixture of horror, fear and many other emotions. He flinched; he hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to hurt the raven, it was all for him. His actions, it was on impulse, it was a rush of blood to his head. He blamed it on that.

He moved closer to the other and watched as he moved back slowly. He felt his heart crumble; it was like getting hit with a bullet or something. He held out a hand to the other, blood spilling from a wound he had received when he had initially lit the fire.

He gave the other a gentle smile and the other's eyes widened widely, a hand going to their mouth the other to their heart. The raven rushed over as the other fell to the ground, fell to his knees. He felt his eyes close, his conscious fading and gave a smile as he felt himself slip away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I wanna thank all who read and a big thanks to the following for all their lovely reviews;<strong>_

_**Luna Takamarie, Kiyoumi, mika . siam .71192, ryodai89, Winter In Japan, Yaoifan69, ArAnCar No. 6 AND EVERYONE ELSE!**_


	11. Never been the same  TsuPsy

A little something I wrote up. I apologise for my long absence. I've been so busy I haven't been able to find time to read through and update any fics. To those of you who are waiting for updates, I'm sorry. I'll try to get them out as soon as possible. However I'm not sure how long that'll be. In the mean time, please enjoy this little drabble.

Tsugaru x Psyche.

Warning; character deaths, implied BL relationship.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off, ignored. Half an hour later his phone rang; ignored. It rang again,; ignored again as he burrowed under the blankets, trying to drift back into his peaceful slumber where he was with his other half, where he was happy and where he was his old self.<p>

The raven didn't want to wake up that morning, however, it was a necessity. He had work to do, even if he would like to just stay at home and mope and mourn about all day.

He got up, lethargically, his once boundless amount of energy now depleted for probably forever. He grabbed his phone, answering it but not saying a work except an 'ok' so his boss wouldn't call again.

Staring at himself in the mirror he sighed at the now duller pink eyes. He knew the other would be sad to see him in this state, but, he couldn't help it. He'd love him so much, so much more than he could comprehend and then, he was gone. Just like that. It happened in a flash.

His hands moved to his red puffy eyes, red from crying in the middle of the night, crying himself to sleep to find solace in some imaginary world of his dreams. How he wished to go back to sleep and stay there, forever, where he could be happy again.

He moved from the bathroom to the kitchen, now dressed. He looked around, finding some coffee he'd made yesterday. He stared at it for a while before leaving it there. No coffee and no shower this morning, he was late. Not that he really cared about any of that anymore. He just wanted his lover back.

Getting into his car, well, not really his car. It was his next door neighbour's who said he could borrow it since his had broken. Psyche got it, not even bothering with his seat belt anymore. Starting the car he drove on auto pilot, his mind in another place. A place where it was calm, it was peaceful and there was love and there was his beloved.

What happened next surely wasn't planned, or, perhaps it was planned by some greater being, up in the sky who was looking over everyone.

The light turned red, but it was only just yellow. Psyche hadn't noticed it and before he could properly react there was an impact and then nothingness. It was black, so very black. But, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't scared. It was strange how it was somehow so warm.

His eyes fluttered as he felt something touch his head. Opening his eyes he saw a light, and from that light he saw a figure. He instantly recognised it as his hand was taken and he was helped up. "Tsu-chan…" He said, eyes watering as he looked to his lover. He'd come back. "You're back…" The other gave a light nod, pulling the other close gently and giving him a light peck. "Yes. And I always will be." The other;s face smiled, he smiled for the first time in weeks before following the other into the warm and welcoming light.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved.<p> 


End file.
